G is for Great Pretender
by simanis
Summary: The second one on Megan  sort of  Don. G is for Great Pretender


**Here's the second one….**

**G is for Great Pretender**

_Oh yes, I'm the great pretender……_

The theatre was dark, she was holding on to his hand and dabbing her eyes, it was so sad that he died in her arms.

He shook her hand a bit and pulled her to him and whispered into her ear, she leaned towards him and whispered back.

The scene suddenly changed and there were fighting and very loud singing, most of the cast were back on the stage.

He sighed, why did he ever agree to come with her, he didn't like this at all. Why did he have to pretend that he like this? He wished that it would end soon but meanwhile he would enjoy holding hands with her in the dark.

Someone must have heard him; his cell's silent mode gave light and vibrated against his thigh.

He patted her hand with his free hand, she let go and he took out his phone, bend his head to look at the screen, he had two missed calls and also a message from David.  
He was surprised that he was unaware of the missed calls, he must be distracted.

David's cryptic message was Merrick called team in, new crime scene.  
So he was wanted on the scene and it also said, Bring Megan, phone off.  
Smart Megan, he could have switched off his phone but he did not.

He turned and whispered in her ear again and this time they both excused themselves to the other patrons sitting next to them and they went off quietly.

The reached the foyer ,she asked him what's the matter and he told her they were wanted, new crime scene and it was David who called him.  
He quickly punched a short message to David and received his reply almost immediately.  
He told her the new crime scene location.

She turned and thanked him for the evening, said that she enjoyed it even though they didn't get to see the end of the Opera.

He said it was alright, he had nothing to do, well not exactly nothing to do, he had to cancel his dinner date with his dad and Charlie, but he did not tell her that.  
He then added he enjoyed the evening but not the Opera. Said he enjoyed holding hands with a pretty lady in the dark.  
She slapped his arm playfully.

He silently shook his head, when will this feeling end? He was only torturing himself.  
But still he didn't want to let go, he's just a great pretender as the song goes.

_**Adrift in a world of my own  
I play the game but to my real shame**_

But then you didn't know that,  
You've left me to dream all alone

Yea, he was only dreaming, dreaming of the unattainable

She laughed and said; don't tell Larry that she had held his hands during those sad scenes.  
Such strong hands he has but she didn't tell him that.

He's behaving like he's her big brother who takes care of his sister, seriously.  
She loved the way he put his arms round her shoulder and behaving very gentlemanly towards her.

She didn't know what was happening, she has Larry and now this man is getting to her.  
She didn't want him to be her big brother she wanted him to be someone to her.  
She wanted this man too.  
Oh boy, if only he knew.

They behaved like they always do, he's the boss and she's the subordinate.  
Of course the team knew about the Opera, she had the tickets and Larry backed out the last minute, he had something very important to do with Charlie and Amita for Calsi. He told her to get one of her team members to go with her. It was very expensive tickets that he got.

She did asked Colby and David and they both had prior plans, Colby had a date and David was planning to spend the weekend with his sister and children.

She even thought of asking Alan but she knew that he would rather go with Millie and she did not want to part with her tickets.

David casually asked her if she had invited the boss, pointing at him with his thumb and she shrugged her shoulders.

She was certain that he would say yes to her, he never let her down, he was always very obliging to her and it was bad of her to take advantage of his good nature.

She didn't want to go alone so she had no choice but to ask him and of course he'd agreed to go with her. He jokingly said that it's about time his tux got out of the closet to be aired again.

Well that was that, the lovely evening had to end eventually and she was glad she went with him.

In the SUV, he told her that he needed to change; he was not going to spoil his tux on a crime scene.

She knew he had spare clothes in his car, she said go to her place to change, it was nearer.

He nodded and they went to her place. Her place he knew was neat and spotless, she had very expensive paintings on her wall, and her room colors were cool and calming.  
She is one high class lady.

They went in and she showed him the guest room where he can change.

After a quick fifteen minutes, they were both out in their street clothes. He had on sweats and jacket and she wore her sweats too but she also had on a very familiar dark blue jacket.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows and a shock registered on his face; he told her he thought he had lost that jacket.

She smiled at him and said nothing. She handed him a glass of water and in a while they were both on the way to the crime scene.  
He gave a call to David and said they should be there in ten minutes.

They said nothing on the way and on reaching there; she put her hand on his and muttered a thank you.

He nodded and he went out to greet David.

The end. 


End file.
